1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a resonance bandwidth between a source and a target in a wireless power transmission system in which a wireless power is transferred.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices have been released and distribution of the portable electronic devices has also increased. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming an issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data and can be supplied with power over a power line.
Currently, research has been conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply a power. Wireless energy transfer or wireless power is the transmission of electrical energy from a power source to an electrical load without interconnecting wires. Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may be highly likely to vary over time, and matching requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also be changed.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new method to improve a wireless transmission efficiency even when both the distance and the matching requirements are changed.